


Love Bites

by TheSilentCzar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Space Colony ARK, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentCzar/pseuds/TheSilentCzar
Summary: Shadow remembers the day he was turned like it was yesterday, the day he failed to save his friend. But he's been doing better now, a loving boyfriend, good friends, everything he could have wanted. But, he knows he has to tell Sonic. It's only a matter of time until he starts asking questions.But how do you tell your boyfriend you're vampire when his blood smells so good?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Love Bites

_Shadow ran down the hallways, a toothy smile on his face, revealing his newly gained fangs. He was true to his word, Shadow could provide Maria with the life she wanted. They could go down to Earth, live together, enjoy the summer breeze, winter snow and autumn rains. Where Gerald’s work had failed, he could succeed! He would save Maria! His footsteps echoed through the hallways as he approached the metal door, without a second thought he opened it._

_“Maria! Maria!” He yelled happily with an unsubtle hint of excitement in his voice, “I’ve got great news! I’ve got the cure, I can fix-”_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Maria held at gunpoint by six soldiers. They barked orders at her, making sure she knew exactly what to do. But to Shadow, the world was muted his mind was focused on the blonde-haired girl in front of him._

_“M...Maria?”_

_She turned around and looked at him, “Shadow?” Maria’s whole body turned to face him, as he began to run over._

_“STAY RIGHT THERE!” The captain barked, as Shadow reached for her. All he needed was a few seconds, just one bite...and they can be together. They can be happy. Forever-  
  
_

**_BANG  
  
_ **

_A red dot formed in her chest, a red liquid fell out as she collapsed into his arms._

_“Hold your fire!”_

_Shadow looked in shock, tears formed in his eyes as he held onto Maria. “M...Maria…You can’t die! I need you! W...we’re so close-”_

_“S...Shadow...I beg of you…please...do it for me...for a better future!”_

_“Maria?” He said as drops of water fell from his eyes._

_“For all the people...who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams...Shadow, I know you can...do it…”_

_“I...I promise…”_

_“...Sayonara...Shadow The Hedgehog…” As soon as she finished talking, her body went limp as one last tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes sealed shut, and yet...she was happy...happy that Shadow would fulfil her promise. But the hedgehog...did not share such sentiments. His body glowed an aura of red, sparks and bolts of energy came off his body. Shadow growled as his fangs grew, anger filled his body._

_“W...what the hell is that thing?!”  
_

_"Who cares?! OPEN FIR-” Before he could give the order, the hedgehog sped over and bit down on his neck. His voice was quickly silenced as his body was almost instantly drained of blood, Shadow was not here for sustenance...he was here for vengeance. Before the others could react, Shadow sped over to them and struck them down. His teeth dripped with blood as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Shadow’s attention fell upon the last soldier left...the one who shot Maria. He slowly walked over, his dark body loomed over him, as his shadow engulfed him._

_“P...Please! Don’t...don’t do this!”_

_Shadow raised his hand, forming a glowing Chaos Spear on his hand. He lifted it, ready to strike...to avenge Maria. But...he could not...his body froze as her voice rang through his head, “Give them a chance to be happy.” He sighed and lowered his hand, the Chaos energy vanished and he slid his arms under Maria’s body to carry it._

_“Y...You Monster! YOU DID THIS!” Yelled the soldier, gesturing towards his fallen comrades._

_Shadow turned away, making sure his back was facing him, as he stood in the doorway_ _before quietly giving a reply. “No...you did.”_

\-------------------

**50 Years Later**

The ebony hedgehog laid in bed, the warm black duvet covered his body. Surrounding the hedgehog in a cocoon of comfort. The bed’s colour matched his fur, camouflaging him in it, with only the red streaks sticking out. He purred quietly as the sunlight’s entry was blocked by the curtains, allowing the hedgehog to enjoy the Darkness he so much revelled in...until his peaceful slumber was awoken by his other half.

“Shads! Wake up!” Yelled the blue hedgehog, who shook him gently on the shoulder. Shadow responded to this with an audible groan that sounded something like a mix of ‘just five more minutes’ and ‘bugger off’. How much a thing was possible is anyone’s guess. “Shadow, if you don’t get up, I'm going to use the sun on you!” He groaned again before Sonic rushed over and opened the curtains, the sunlight flooding in and practically smacking Shadow awake. Shining brightly off the two inhibitor rings on his wrists.

“Okay! I’m up! I’m up!”

“You slept in, I get that it’s your day off but it’s 11 am! You always do this. Plus you’re always so grouchy when you get up.”

“I’m not a morning person.” He said as he sat up. Sonic did not know about his...condition, no one knew. Except for Omega, and that was only because Omega scanned him and got that information without his consent. Shadow was able to make it ‘classified information’ that could not be shared with anyone but him. So he was not worried about him snitching. Shadow rubbed his eyes and closed the curtains, yawning as he was about to stumble into the shower.

“Ah ah ah!” Sonic wrapped his arms around his waist, “That’s not how you greet your boyfriend in the morning!”

Shadow chuckled, Sonic’s attitude lightened his mood slightly, “I suppose it is not.” He leaned in and kissed Sonic, making the blue blur purr. His tail wagged with the kind of speed a drill would use to cut through the Earth’s crust. As Sonic’s tongue gently tried to explore his mouth, Shadow noticed the hedgehog’s ear twitch. “Hmm?” He broke away, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, some of your teeth feel...sharper. Don’t tell me you’re turning into a fluffy huggable Werehog!”

“Errm...no.” Shadow was externally calm, but internally, he was losing it. Sonic felt his fangs? But how? He wasn’t supposed to be showing signs for another week. “I’m gonna head into the shower.”

“Okay, I’ll make you something for breakfast!” Sonic gave him a quick smooch and a wink before heading downstairs.

Once he was sure Sonic was no longer in earshot, Shadow ran into the bathroom and lifted his lips, tapping his teeth as looking in the mirror was an act of futility. Indeed, his fangs were longer...his body hungered for blood. Shadow immediately pulled a key out of his quills and inserted it into a lock on a small cabinet under the sink. It opened with a satisfying click, allowing Shadow to grab the cooler inside. Even though the plastic, Shadow still felt the coldness of the ice. He opened it and grabbed the first ice pack he saw, the red liquid kept within sloshed around. The IV bag was labelled, ‘Property of Central City Hospital, Blood Type +O’. The hedgehog bit into it, his fangs easily went through the plastic, Shadow eagerly slurped it up. Gulping and swallowing as the bag began to deflate as its contents were consumed. The blood had a meaty yet sweet flavour to it. Once the bag was emptied, he discarded it in a nearby trash can. With a smile, he looked in the mirror, though the only thing to be seen was the towel he had wrapped around his neck.

“Oh right...they don’t work, how could I forget that?” He mumbled to himself as he physically checked his teeth. He was happy to ‘see’ that his fangs...were still there.

Shadow froze in shock, his fangs...hadn’t gone away. The feeding hadn’t worked, his body was rejecting refrigerated blood. He’d need another source, Shadow turned on the shower and got in to help himself think. The warm water wrapped around him, flattening his quills as he poured shampoo into it. He scrubbed and washed, causing bubbles to form as it got to work cleaning out the dirt. Shadow’s mind began to race with ideas on sources of blood; stealing blood packs and hiding them was risky enough so drinking them immediately upon finding them would be even more suspicious, wild animal blood didn't work at all, going out and biting random people was completely out of the question too. There was always-

“NO!” Shadow yelled to himself, “N...No! Not Sonic! I can’t...I won’t!” He buried the thought, Sonic was his beloved...his world...his faker. Shadow would not bite him. His mind tried to think of a new plan, but the vampiric side of his head began to speak to him.

_**Shadow...you must feed…** _

“But...not him, anyone but him."

  
  
_**There is no other choice.** _

_**  
  
**_"But...what if I go too far?”

**_You will simply have to be careful...he’s going to find out at some point. Maybe...he’ll submit...and let you feed off him whenever you need._ **

“I know but...does it have to be this way?”

_**...He loves you. I’m sure Sonic will understand, maybe once you explain...he’ll even be willing.** _

“Can’t I...just spend today...like normal?”

**_As normal as can be for us._** Shadow sighed and made his way downstairs as the vampiric inside of him fell silent. The decision was made.

Upon making his way down the stairs, he was greeted by the familiar happy smile of his lover. The kitchen/dining room was a pretty decent size. The warm tiles were a nice blue colour, matching Sonic’s fur, while the walls had a white wallpaper with stips of red. Various cabinets containing sauces, spices and ingredients sat above the stove and oven. The large white fridge loomed quietly in the corner, it was the ideal place for Shadow to store blood, but he never did. Aware that Sonic would likely spot it when he raided the fridge for snacks after a long run.

The Blue Blur himself placed two strips of bacon on a white china plate. He turned around and winked at Shadow as he placed the food on the table. It was a full English Breakfast, with sausage, bacon, eggs and toast. He smiled and grabbed a knife and fork, cutting into the meat as he sat at the large wooden table they dined in. The silverware made quick work of the food, slicing it into much easier to consume sizes. He placed a piece of bacon in his mouth, purring and smiling as he chewed on it to extract its flavours.

Sonic meanwhile, set a plate of Chilidogs on the table after putting something in the microwave and turning it on. He picked one up and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it. Sonic’s swung happily under the table, as his eyes beamed fondly at his ebony lover.

“Chilidogs for breakfast?”

“This is my lunch, Shads. You slept in super late.”

“It’s only,” Shadow checked the clock on the wall, “11:45 am? Seriously?" Sonic gave a simple nod in response, "...Okay fair enough.” He said as he ate more of his breakfast. “So, how’s everything been?”

“Oh, it’s been great! Just earlier today while you were sleeping, Egghead tried to attack the city...again. Used this weird giant slot machine robot.”

“That sounds familiar. Lemme guess, you had to spin dash and press the buttons so it would attack itself.”

“Yeah! I swear Eggman’s designs are going from dangerous weapons to stupid inventions.”

“Did Miles help-”

“Tails, Shads.”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have to be so formal with him, just call him Tails. He’s your friend after all, hell...I suppose he’s family in an adopted brother sort of way.”

“...I suppose so, regardless, did Tails help?”

“Oh yeah he did, Tails made this new energy cannon to blow up the robot. It was so awesome! _I was like, running and dodging its attacks trying to find a weak spot._ _When I asked Tails to find it he just flew over in his tornado was like_ -”

Sonic’s story fell into little more than white noise as Shadow eyed him up. He looked at his lover’s neck, his fangs extending slightly as he did. His neck looked so...soft and delectable, with a sweet peachy scent. His blood seemed just as delicious, Shadow could practically feel it flowing through his veins. The warm, sweet, red liquid racing through his body as much as he does in Green Hill Zone. Shadow also purred at the idea of tasting Sonic’s blood, letting his fangs dive into the neck, extracting the precious red substance inside. Like a bear wanting the sweet juicy honey from a beehive.

##### “Shadow.”

Shadow felt his fangs extend slightly as he thought about biting into his neck.

##### “Shadow.”

Such handsome...yet delicate skin.

“Shadow!”

“Gah!” Shadow was broken out of his trance, looking over at Sonic.

“Shadow, you feeling alright buddy?”

“Y...Yeah...I’m okay. Just thinking is all.”

“About what?” He said as the microwave alerted him to his finished meal with a quick ‘ping’. Sonic got up and opened it.

“...You and that...delectable neck of yours.” He said with a romantic smirk, Sonic chuckled and winked at him.

“Aren’t you romantic?” The hedgehog sat down and revealed what he had been microwaving...garlic bread! Shadow looked at it like his worst enemy, as Sonic took a bite, the hedgehog glared at it. “Shads? What’s wrong?”

“You know I can’t stand Garlic bread.”

“Hey, it's not my fault that I enjoy it. Plus, how do you know? You’ve never tried it!” He held it up to Shadow’s face, causing him to lean back.

“I have tried it. And I don’t like it.” Sonic held it up again, making Shadow back away.

“Have I found your kryptonite?” He smirked and repeated this process a few times, annoying Shadow more and more.

“Remind me why we’re dating.”

“Cause you wuv me!” Replied Sonic in a teasing manner.

“And you love it when we get in bed and-”

“SHADOW!” Sonic’s face went red, “Y...You dog!” Shadow simply chuckled and winked. The blue hedgehog stood up, wrapped the garlic bread in tin foil, hid it in his quills to tease Shadow later, and walked over to the sink to try and wash the blush off his face. He mumbled quietly to himself about Shadow being a pervert. While the Ebony hedgehog gently stroked Sonic’s shoulder, chuckling slightly.

“Heh...sorry Sonikku...I couldn’t resist.” He leaned over and kissed Sonic’s neck. Shadow’s tongue ran along Sonic’s neck, making the Blue Blur purr and laugh. He asked Shadow to stop, but his fangs began to press against his throat...his vampiric side called for him to feed. Shadow sighed, and quietly mumbled. “...Forgive me.” His mouth opened up, his fangs aimed down at the hedgehog’s innocent neck. Sonic’s eyes opened and he noticed that...the mirror only showed him.

“What the? Shadow did you- AGH!” Shadow’s jaw clamped down on Sonic’s neck, as he plunged his teeth into Sonic’s neck causing the hedgehog to yell in pain. He immediately began to slurp up the blood which came out of the bite, Shadow winced slightly at its bitter taste. Sonic’s adrenaline corrupted his blood’s flavour, despite this Shadow drank deeply. He felt Sonic’s racing heart start to slow as his body relaxed, Sonic started to give in to the strange feeling of being fed on. Shadow felt his lover shudder, he gently stroked the top of his quills as Sonic’s eyes sealed shut. The once bitter and metallic taste was replaced by a much sweeter more pure flavour. As Shadow felt his fangs retract, he removed his lips from Sonic’s neck. The Blue Blur collapsed into his lover’s warm arms, Shadow was careful not to take too much blood but even then the hedgehog felt light-headed. He sighed, licking the excess blood off his lips, as well as the wound, and putting gauze on the bite marks. As Sonic fell into unconsciousness, Shadow sighed, “I am sorry Sonniku...all will be explained. But for now...rest my love.”

\-----------

Sonic groaned as he rubbed his head, the hedgehog felt weaker than normal. When his eyes opened up, they winced at the light above him. He looked over to his side to see the curtains drawn, the lack of external light implied it was night. He sat up, trying to recall what happened as he looked around. Sonic realised he was sleeping on his sofa, the black skin and red stitches of fabric that kept it all together were undeniable. Looking over at the ominous leather chair that lived next to the sofa, he saw his edgy lover sitting there with a look of worry.

“S...Shadow? What are you-” Sonic’s eyes widened as he remembered what had happened earlier that day, placing a hand on his neck he felt gauze on exactly where Shadow had bitten him. He immediately shot up, his legs wobbling as his body had difficulty adjusting to the lack of blood. Somewhat worried that Shadow would try something, Sonic remembered the garlic bread he had stored in his quills. He grabbed it and unwrapped the bread, pointing it at his lover as if it were a sword.

“Sonic...calm down…”

“Shadow, you drank my blood! Now explain what’s going on! Cause I did not plan to be threatening you with Garlic Bread!”

Shadow sighed and stood up, “I know...I wasn’t expecting that either...like seriously, this looks absolutely ridiculous-”

“You’re avoiding the question.” He said as he placed a hand on his hip, his famous feet tapping the floor impatiently in their signature manner.

“...I’m a Vampire.”

“I figured that bit out. How long have you been-”

“50 years.”

“Oh...what happened?”

“Back on the ARK, my creator’s efforts to fix his Granddaughter, Maria, weren’t working...I was worried that she wouldn’t make it. But then, this guy showed up, a Mobian like me, he offered me the chance to not just save Maria’s life...but to make sure she’d be with me forever. So I let him bite me, and I got turned into this. But...when I went to tell Maria...the soldiers already showed up and...they...” Tears formed in Shadow’s eyes, as the painful memory resurfaced.

“...Shadow...I didn’t know.” He said as he lowered the garlic bread. “...I’ll be honest, this does explain a lot. Why you never ate garlic, avoid churches like the plague, sleep in and-” Sonic gasped as his face grew a worried look, “The sunlight! When I wake you up in the morning, take you to the beach, or go outside, have I been killing you?!”

Shadow raised his hands, standing up to calm him down, “No no no. I assure you, it’s not been killing me.” Sonic let out a sigh of relief, “the sun kills most Vampires but my Ultimate Lifeform DNA rendered me immune to sunlight...it just makes me grumpy.”

“But you’re always grumpy.”

“Because you’re always trying to get me into the sun, shine the sun at me or anything along those lines.”

“...Okay fair enough.” He placed a hand on the gauze on his shoulder gently. “So...does this mean I’m a vampire?”

Shadow shook his head, “Not exactly. You are...bound to me now, Sonniku.”

“Bound?” He said as he put the bread down, Shadow walked over to him.

“Yes, when a vampire bites someone, one of three things can happen. First, they can simply drink their blood. Second, they can inject a mutagen to turn them into a Vampire. Third, they can...bind them. What this means is that you are marked as mine, as long as I live...you shall too. Wherever you go, I can find you. We can even communicate telepathically. But...if you die...I die and vice versa.”

“Well...that’s not creepy at all.”

He held Sonic’s hands, “I’m sorry.”

  
  
"You're...sorry?"

  
  
"We're stuck together now. For as long as one of us walks the Earth, the other will too. We could fight, argue, break up...and we'll still live. We will be forever drawn to each other. People will get a...feeling if they try to separate us. We will both watch the...the others die while we live on...unless they get bitten too. We could save the world and then conquer it a thousand times over and it would not matter. Anything we built would be eroded by the sands of time. I've made us...you and me...together...a permanent fact of this world. Something that will never pass through natural means...I'm...sorry." His ears lowered as he averted his gaze in shame, "I just...I know that...I don't deserve yo-"

  
  
Before he could finish, Sonic poked him rather aggressively in the chest. "Stop."

  
  
"Wha-"

  
  
"You listen to me Shadow, and listen well." He said forcefully, to grab his attention as he looked into his eyes. "We've got one of the best lives possible. Before we met, I was just an egotistical hero who hardly gave a rats ass about anyone other than Tails. But then I met you, I saw your efforts to both destroy and save the world, you gave me a run for my money, we were equals. In that...I found something else...something more. And I wanted it. When I realised I was falling in love, I walked right over and told how I felt. You accepted me, took me on dates, treated me like a prince. Being with you has made me the happiest hedgehog in the world. And I know that you feel the same about me, otherwise you wouldn't have ensured I lived when you bit me. After all, you've been through, all you've done for me and the world, don't you DARE try and claim you don't deserve me!"

  
  
"Look at what I did TO you! You don't understan-"

  
  
"No, you don't understand! You stubborn vampire! Yes, I will lose people. Yes, I may get sad. Yes, it won't always be easy. But I will have you! That's all I need Shadow. Don't you get it? I don't care if we live forever, I don't care if history forgets us. All I care about is being happy with you...and having you by my side...means that I will be. Not only that...but I'll make sure you are NEVER lonely again. Plus...we'll get as many chances as we need to create a safe world. To give everyone a chance to be as happy as we are."

  
  
Shadow froze in place, his mind wandered back to _her_.

  
  
\-----------  
  
 _“For all the people...who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams...Shadow, I know you can...do it…”  
_  
 _\-----------  
_

  
He looked into Sonic's eyes, seeing the same look Maria gave him all those years ago. With a smile, Shadow pecked Sonic on the lips and nodded. "...You're right. No matter what...you will always make me happy. Just like she wanted."

“Took you long enough to get it!" He said with a chuckle, "But...why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“...It’s not exactly the kind of thing you spring on someone on the first date. Plus...well...I’m a vampire, I drink blood, hate the sun, I thought you and the others would see me as a freak.”

Sonic’s grip on Shadow's hands tightened, “Shadow...you’re not a freak. You’re my Ultimate Lifeform.”

Shadow smiled and him, stroking the Blue Blur's cheek. “You’re just so...perfect. You help out when I’m forced to go to those bleeding GUN ‘parties’, you listen to what I have to say and you’re so sweet...plus you’re handsome as hell.”

“Oh stop.” He smiled with a blush, kissing Shadow on the lips. The two purred as all the fear and anger Sonic felt after being fed upon was over, they collapsed into the sofa. Shadow’s hand ran up and down Sonic’s warm peace chest, while his spare hand interlocked with Sonic’s. Their lips pressed deeply against each other, each lover let out moans and purrs of pleasure. Their faces went redder than an angry Knuckles, as they made out rather loudly. Their tongues intimately interacted with each other, it was like they were sharing each other’s soul.

Shadow broke the kiss and smiled, nuzzling Sonic’s neck. “You know...I will have to feed again.”

“Heh, lemme guess...being bound to you means you get to feed off me too?”

The ebony hedgehog chuckled and kissed his neck. “Only if you want.”

Sonic kissed his forehead, “Go ahead. If you drink too much I’ll scare you off with some garlic bread.”

Shadow nodded and kissed his neck gently once again. Purring as he removed the gauze, his lips opened up once more, revealing his fangs. Shadow loomed over Sonic, revealing his extended fangs to the Blue Blur.

"You know...you look sexy when you go full vampire!"

Shadow chuckled, "Well then you'll love this." He leaned in, and whispered into Sonic's ear, "I haven't gone full vampire!"

Before he could respond, Shadow's lips lowered down to Sonic's neck. As gently and kindly as possible, they pierced Sonic’s skin and once again got to work extracting the needed sustenance. He gulped audibly as the red liquid seeped up, being sucked down into Shadow's body to be processed. With each gulp, a shiver and purr came from Shadow, every bit of blood rejuvenated him. Making the Vampire stronger with each second he was latched onto Sonic, leeching off him gently. Sonic shivered and purred as well, as if to mirror Shadow, the unknown chemicals in Shadow's mouth had a euphoric effect on his prey, rendering them docile. But Sonic didn't care, he was making Shadow happy and he was enjoying it! What's not to love? Shadow meanwhile enjoyed the sweet flavour his lover provided...he wondered if this was the happiness Maria spoke of. The others could find out later, for now...he wanted to lay there and enjoy his chosen mate. After all…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** “You’re mine!” **


End file.
